lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Haravikk
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lexx Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Planets page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LexxBlix (Talk) 16:45, June 21, 2010 Contributions Just wanted to let you know that I'm trying to get the wikia administrators to unlock some more of the pages for editing. Until they do, it would be great if you could help by creating articles for things that are "red-linked", or adding more details to the episode pages that are still very short. (Currently most of the season 2 on Episodes could use more help.) -- Bovineone 16:20, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do, I don't have tons of time to devote but I'll try to add in some pages here and there, only recently found this site after re-watching the series =) Haravikk 16:25, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks for helping out. I just recently started watching it for the first time and I found this wiki in need of a lot of attention. -- Bovineone 20:23, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I made you an administrator now. :) -- Bovineone 17:20, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Cheers! Actually, I was going to ask anyway, but I don't suppose you know how to customise preferences for a wikia wiki? I've seen on some other wikis that users are awarded badges as an incentive for participating more; things like editing X amount of articles, add Y images, and so-on. But I haven't the faintest idea how to do that, I barely know how to administrate vanilla wikis! Just though it might be a possible idea to get some of the other users that swing around to stick around. -- Haravikk 19:56, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::I have sent a request to the wikia support asking them to enable Achievements on this wiki, as described on http://gaming.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Achievements Can you start thinking of some clever badge names (and maybe icons)? -- Bovineone 02:14, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::::They have responded with instructions, and badges are now available on this wiki. Feel free to customize them using the instructions on the above linked page. -- Bovineone 05:58, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Badges I have sent a request to the wikia support asking them to enable Achievements on this wiki, as described on http://gaming.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Achievements Can you start thinking of some clever badge names (and maybe icons)? -- Bovineone 02:14, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :They have responded with instructions, and badges are now available on this wiki. Feel free to customize them using the instructions on the above linked page. -- Bovineone 05:58, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I popped in some Divine Order ranks for editing related badges, which should be fun. I'm not much good at icons but I'll be having a bash at creating a shiny new vector image of the Divine Order's symbol since there aren't many good ones, and it might serve as a nice background for the wiki in larger sizes. It should be suitable for those badges, just a case of getting round to it. ::Not sure about what to do for the other categories, I added a Kai themed "The Dead Do Not Sleep" in place of the "Caffeinated" achievement (100 edits in one day). -- Haravikk 10:42, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :::I added some items for the photo badges, still had no inspiration for things like adding to categories, maybe more "order" themed? I dunno, can't think of any good names. -- Haravikk 12:34, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Image categories What do you think about having a category system to let us tag images with the episode it came from? I'm thinking this would allow us to link to that category from each episode page if the reader wants to see even more pictures than what we choose to highlight on an episode's page. -- Bovineone 16:45, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :I was actually starting to think the same thing! The main problem is that adding categories to images isn't desperately convenient, but it's certainly do-able. On other wikis what I do is tend to throw a gallery in at the end of articles with any unused or related images, but these need to be maintained manually which is a bit of a pain, but it's a good way to gather up images for stub articles ahead of writing them. :What's the best way to categorise images then do you think? Can we just create an article with the same name as an episode, character, whatever, and just do it that way, or should we have some convention like Category:Kai/Images for example? -- Haravikk 16:49, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Memory-alpha uses categories named like Category:Memory Alpha images by episode (TNG: The Hunted). I think maybe we could use something like "Category:Images by episode (End of the Universe)" or whatever? We could also have "Category:Images by character (Xev)", etc. Unless you have a better suggestion? Do you see any other standards in use across other TV series wikis? -- Bovineone 17:22, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm, not with any consistency, every series seems to end up slightly different! But yeah I suppose many do go for Images (something) so I suppose we should go with that. I think we should probably just keep it simple, so Category:Images (Xev), Category:Images (Series 1), Category:Images (I Worship His Divine Shadow), that sort of thing. -- Haravikk 19:36, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Actually, scratch that. I think that a better naming scheme would be Category:Xev/Images, Category:Series 1/Images, Category:I Worship His Divine Shadow/Images and so-on, as these will appear in a more useful order within the sub-categories listings, as otherwise they all appear under "I" due to starting with Images. -- Haravikk 14:54, June 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::The sorting issue is not actually a concern because you can put in the content of the category page itself to control the ordering within the parent category, or as a pipe trick. Category:Images by character or Zev See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Category#Default_sort_key Additionally, I think the use of slashes as a form of parenting of categories is highly unconventional; I don't recall ever seeing that used for categories on any major wikis. Parentheses would be another option, similar to the style of disambiguation pages. Category:Zev (images) -- Bovineone 01:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well either way I think I'd prefer we have the subject of the category first, as it avoids us having to maintain default sort orders on them all. The main reason I suggested the slash though is it avoid the problem of things like Giga Shadow (episode) and Giga Shadow, as we would presumably want image categories for both of these? I know that they wouldn't actually be sub-sections of the parent page, but it just seems like it might be a neater way of doing it, as regardless of how the page is named, the category for its images just needs /images tacked on. Just an idea anyway, but as I say, I'm not sure image categories are something that many wikis maintain desperately well, and I've seen very little consistency, or unusual standards when there are any. I mean it's not like it's a big deal, but re-structuring categories later would be a massive pain so it'd be nice to do it right, so my thoughts are; Images of X would require default sort order which is a bit awkward, though it may be a more descriptive category name, meanwhile (Images) may be more standard but it presents the issue of what to do for pages that already have a disambiguation. -- Haravikk 09:44, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Okay then, we can use your proposal. I've created a couple to get started, and put them inside parent categories of Category:Images by character and Category:Images by episode just as a way to organize them a little more. Maybe we'll need another for objects? Feel free to start categorizing all existing images, and uploading tons more. Be sure to add to them all for licensing purposes. -- Bovineone 06:59, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Righto! I've added some additional parents including Category:Images by faction, Category:Images by planet, and Category:Images by device which are hopefully sensible enough. By planet should hopefully let us group images that occur on a particular world, while by faction can let us group things related to groups like the Divine Order and Brunnen-G in particular. Also, I just want to note that I may have accidentally create one or two characters with "/Images" instead of "/images", I'm going to hunt for them now, I was right in the middle of fixing them when I stopped being able to access the Wikia for a bit so I lost my place =( ::::::::Also, I don't suppose there's an easy way to pull up a list of images without ? It used to be that images without a licensing set would default to "No license selected" or such, which included a category by default which was brilliant, but now it defaults to nothing! -- Haravikk 18:38, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :You could try , but not all images have . There is also , but that seems to only get updated once a day or something. -- Bovineone 18:46, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Whew, I wish I'd start adding images to categories sooner! I've been going through them one at a time trying to adding and categories as I go, creating and linking the categories as I make them. I'm just going to leave myself a note here that I have to pick again from File:Prime_Ridge_screenshot.jpg to continue categorising all the older images, I think there are two pages (~48 each) left. ::Anyway, I'll pick it up again later, at which point we should have every existing image licensed and categorised correctly (barring any inevitable typos or mistakes on some); so all that's needed in future is to categorise images as we add them. -- Haravikk 17:00, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Also I seem to have managed to steal #1 from you on badges by getting the lucky 1000th edit ;) -- Haravikk 17:01, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::There! All images should now be categorised! There are a few where I didn't know what episode the image was from, and a bunch of images I should have marked as Category:Needs Bigger Image, but most of these are episode pics so easily enough upgraded as episodes are padded out. -- Haravikk 20:56, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Great work! Now just finish up the stub and redlinked articles :) -- Bovineone 21:24, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Transcripts What do you think about importing all of the episode transcripts that are currently externally linked? The Futurama wikia uses this style guidehttp://theinfosphere.org/Infosphere:Transcript, and the "" tag appears to already be supported here. Is that something you'd be interested in doing? Do you know Perl scripting? Maybe a small Perl script could simplify the formatting task. -- Bovineone 16:50, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :The formatting in the transcripts seems reasonably consistent, might not be too hard to make a simple conversion script. It's been a while since I've touched Perl but I can probably do it, not sure when though, been a bit busy lately so I haven't had a ton of time to swing by, not to worry though, should only take an hour or two to script and test, once I get the chance. -- Haravikk 17:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Do you think you have any time to look at this? If not, then I might try doing it but I didn't want to start if you are about to start. -- Bovineone 22:03, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh sorry, I've not been very active at all lately! I'm afraid I haven't had a chance to do more than skim through the format to have a look. It seems neatly ordered enough, so the HTML tags should be fairly good for splitting apart into the correct stylings, though it could be one of those deceptively easy-looking things that turns out to be a pain. If it is becoming an issue let me know and I'll try to find some time!Haravikk 07:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::I've imported the first 4 episodes as a test. Maybe you'd like to look at refining the infobox template and how the episodes will link to/from them? The transcripts will need to be manually edited to hyperlink interesting terms and to add "Scene" and "Cut to" to indicate screen changes, since those were not marked in the original texts. There also might be some spelling inconsistencies that need fixing. Opinions so far, before I do the rest? -- Bovineone 03:19, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Wiki theme Feel free to modify it however you like, it's still an open wiki to the public ^-^ I just wanted to put something (anything) there because it was a blank plage (whatever happened to Lexxicon's welcome page?) I can redo the pic in a lighter blue tone and see how that looks. L.B. 21:43, October 29, 2011 (UTC)